Someday You Will Be Loved
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Songfic. Severus Snape relembra seu amor por Lily Evans, sempre arrependido.


Essa fic foi escrita meio que num acesso de criatividade (além, claro, do surto Severus/Lily que eu tive, já que sou assumidamente J/L...) e decidi postar. A música é "Someday You Will Be Loved" do Death Cab For Cutie (banda MARA, recomendo :)

* * *

**Someday You Will Be Loved**

Estava quase anoitecendo, e Severus Snape andava pelas ruas de terra batida que cercavam o pequeno vilarejo de Godric's Hollow. Por mais que estivessem no verão, a grande quantidade de dementadores não deixava o sol aparecer.

O vento era insuportável, e Snape já pensava com saudade na Rua da Fiação, onde ele poderia simplesmente aproveitar sua solidão com seus livros ou poções. Olhou para o céu, e os sinos de uma igreja ecoaram pela vila, lembrando a ele seu terrível dever daquela noite.

Não que ele tivesse sido convidado, pensou com amargura. Claro que não. Ela poderia querê – lo lá, quem sabe. Mas Potter não deixaria. Arrogante, imbecil, tirano e outros nomes lhe vinham à mente cada vez que se lembrava dele. Seu coração doía cada vez que pensava que tipo de vida sua Lily teria ao lado dele. Mas ele queria ver. Para ter certeza de que não era um sonho.

Os sinos tocaram outra vez, e Snape se apressou em direção ao som, cada vez mais alto. Quando viu a grande porta de madeira da igreja, se escondeu atrás de um amontoado de árvores e esperou, lembrando – se de como fora a sua infância.

_I once knew a girl [Eu conheci uma garota]  
In the years of my youth [Nos anos de minha juventude]  
With eyes like the summer [Com os olhos como o verão]  
All beauty and truth [Toda verdade e beleza]  
In the morning I fled [Na manhã, eu fugi]  
Left a note and it read [Deixei um bilhete que dizia]  
Someday you will be loved. [Algum dia você será amada]_

Podíamos ter ficado juntos, pensou novamente. Lembrava – se bem daquele único beijo, trocado às escondidas.

_- Estou pedindo, por favor. – falou num tom baixo enquanto corria atrás dela. Suas vestes verdes balançavam por causa do vento, assim como o as vestes dela. Estava mais bonita do que Snape se lembrara a vida toda, e mesmo depois de tantas brigas, seus olhos ainda eram tão belos para ele quanto foram na infância. _

_- Vai embora, Severus. – ela retrucou com frieza, tentando soltar – se quando, num gesto impulsivo, ele agarrou seu pulso, os olhos implorando e a voz quase embargada. _

_Por um segundo, o tempo parou. Os olhos negros e verdes se encontraram subitamente, e nada mais importava para Snape. Podia encarar os orbes esmeralda dela a noite toda. A vida inteira se fosse preciso. Naquele momento toda aquela confusão que os Lestrange e Black chamavam de "Causa" pareceu ridícula, e ele pensou em deixar para lá. _

_Com um ardor súbito, Snape soltou o pulso de Lily e se ajoelhou no chão, uma dor terrível no braço esquerdo. Encarou o chão da orla da floresta, com todas as suas flores murchas e folhas soltas, e sentiu vontade de chorar, imaginando que tipo de coisa Lily estaria dizendo aquela altura para Potter e os amigos igualmente retardados dele. Sentia que teria de levantar em breve, mas antes que pudesse respirar fundo e tomar a iniciativa, sentiu uma voz doce e preocupada muito próxima._

_- Sev? – Lily perguntou, ajoelhando – se perto dele. Seu perfume era inigualável. – Sev..._

_Ainda com dor, levantou a cabeça. Ela estava muito próxima. Mais próxima do que jamais estivera antes. Ele podia contar as sardas em seu nariz delicado, podia ver a linha tênue que dividia sua íris da pupila. Podia ver os lábios rosados entreabertos, murmurando seu nome. Tirou a mão que apertava a marca, e os olhos dela se arregalaram e encheram de lágrimas. _

_- Você fez a marca. – ela sussurrou incrédula. Cobriu a boca com a mão, e como trilhas de gelo suas lágrimas marcaram as bochechas. – Como pode fazer isso com você, Sev? _

_Trêmulo, ele abaixou a manga das vestes, e lembrou porque eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos. Ela era da Ordem, ele tinha certeza. E ele era um Comensal agora. Deveriam ser inimigos. _

_- Lil... – ele começou esperançoso. – Lily, você não compreende... Vamos vencer, não adianta. Você precisa abrir os olhos, Lil. Abra os olhos e veja como a Causa é muito melhor!_

_Os olhos marejados dela se arregalaram._

_- Você ficou louco, Sev. Eu só queria... Salvar você._

_Salvação. Uma palavra que ele não conhecia mais, porém nos lábios dela pareciam tão verdadeiras, tão reais. _

_- Protegemos você! – ela insistiu, e Snape ergueu a mão para calar sua boca. _

_- Não preciso da proteção da Ordem da Fênix, Lily. Sou poderoso agora. _

_- Sev… - ela se aproximou mais um pouco, e Snape sentiu suas defesas baixarem. Por um minuto, pensou que fosse embora, mas quando seus lábios encostaram nos dele, foi como uma viagem ao céu._

_Era aquele beijo que ele ansiara desde que a vira pela primeira vez naquele bairro trouxa. Aquele beijo que ele viu ser roubado dele quando Potter a beijou naquele jogo de quadribol. Aquela boca que ele desejara por tantos anos em sua imaginação, que sonhara tanto em sentir. Quando se separaram, mal acreditou que havia realmente acontecido._

_- Eu posso salvar você. – Lily sussurrava enquanto o abraçava fortemente, mas Snape apenas riu em sua mente. Ele não podia ser salvo por ninguém agora. Bellatrix deixara bem claro que qualquer um com a intenção de sair seria morto. – Eu posso salvar você..._

_Mas ao mesmo tempo em que ria, Snape sorria. Lily era assim. Queria salvar a todos, sempre com sua gentileza e bondade. Após a fatídica tarde após os N.O.M's, Snape pensou no porque Lily se aproximara de alguém como ele, e a púnica resposta plausível que seus pensamentos retornavam era: porque Lily era boa. _

_Quando acordou de sua reflexão, percebeu que o mantra havia parado, embora sentisse o peso de Lily sob seu peito, ainda abraçando – o. Quando abaixou – se para olhar Lily, viu que ela havia dormido, e sorriu. _

_Acariciou os cabelos dela, e tirou os pequenos galhos que se encaixaram neles conforme os dois adentraram a floresta. Amarrou seus sapatos novamente e ajeitou seu uniforme. Não era como os outros de sua casa. Não se aproveitaria dela porque havia caído no sono. O que sentia era puro, ele sabia disso. Talvez o único sentimento puro que já tivera na vida. _

_Dormiu também, mas foi um sono conturbado. A floresta era sombria, e também havia a preocupação de serem pegos. Riu alto ao imaginar a cara que Potter faria se soubesse onde sua tão amada namorada estava agora. Mas, por outro lado, queria que Lily dormisse bem, então se esforçou para pegá – La com seus braços magros, recomeçando a caminhada para o castelo antes que amanhecesse. _

_O sétimo andar nunca fora tão longe assim, mas Snape foi até lá, parando para esconder – se de Filch ou desviar de algum fantasma ou professor sonâmbulo. Quando finalmente chegou ao quadro da mulher gorda, depositou Lily em frente dele e olhou para sua amada adormecida. _

_Decidiu deixar um bilhete, mas o que escrever? Que a amava e queria que largasse Potter e tudo o mais para fugir com ele? Que precisava dela hoje e sempre, mas não poderia jamais ficar junto dela? Que eles eram de lados opostos da guerra, e por isso ele desejava que fosse feliz? Que nunca mais se beijariam, mas que ele pensaria nela para sempre? Decidiu pelo simples desejo que batia em seu coração._

_Algum dia, você será amada. Sev. _

_I cannot pretend that I felt any regret [Eu não posso fingir que me arrependi]  
Cause each broken heart will eventually mend [Porque todo coração que quebra um dia será curado]  
As the blood runs red down the needle and thread [Enquanto o sangue corre vermelho, vai a agulha e a linha]  
Someday you will be loved [Algum dia você sera amada]_

E enquanto espreitava atrás daquelas árvores, ouviu um riso conhecido. Afastou os galhos, e viu Marlene Mckinnon arrumar o vestido azul marinho que usava. Revirou os olhos e desejou que ela se afastasse.

- Boa sorte, Lil! Esperamos lá dentro, querida! – escutou Marlene desejar, e depois entrar na igreja. Então, a viu.

Não acreditava que algum dia aquela menina pequena e ruiva fosse se transformar no que ele estava vendo através daquelas folhas frias. Sua pele pálida e sardenta numa estivera tão brilhante, assim como os olhos verdes maquiados. O vestido branco tomara – que – caia era incrustado de pedras douradas, bem como o bolero que ela usava para cobrir os ombros. No pescoço alvo, um colar com um coração de prata na ponta.

Snape se viu preso naquela imagem, em cada detalhe dos cabelos ruivos presos num coque no alto na cabeça, o véu branco translúcido que chegavam até seus belos olhos. Sentiu várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Inveja de Potter, destinado a usufruir de toda a bondade e beleza dela. Dor por ter sido separado dela tão brutalmente pela vida. Teve o ímpeto de falar com ela. O fez.

- Severus? – ela se surpreendeu ao vê – lo, e por trás do véu sua testa franziu.

- Você está linda. – foi a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente. As bochechas dela ficaram rosadas.

- Obrigada. Veio fazer o que? Estragar o meu casamento com seus amigos? Já basta essa guerra horrível e...

- Não tem mais ninguém. – confessou ele, solitário. – Só eu. Vim para te dizer que...

- Severus, preciso entrar.

- Eu te amo. – ele falou rapidamente. As bochechas dela ficaram ainda mais vermelhas, então ele acrescentou – Mas não vim para te impedir, muito embora sinta muito pela sua, hum, _escolha_.

As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram.

- Você está de um lado que eu não posso apoiar. – continuou ele, sério. Depois sentiu seus ideais fraquejarem quando Lily balançou a cabeça. Limpou a garganta e terminou. – Só vim te desejar o melhor.

Avançou até ela antes que pudesse repeli – lo, mas ao invés de beijá – La, simplesmente a abraçou, tentando passar toda a sua tristeza e amor naquele contato ínfimo.

Finalmente as portas se abriram, e os olhos de Lily estavam marejados quando andou em direção aquele Potter maldito, mas pelo menos tinha se despedido.

Quando finalmente aparatou para a reunião daquela noite, sentiu a alma leve. Não se arrependia. Por enquanto.

_You'll be loved you'll be loved [Você sera amada, sera amada]  
Like you never have known [Como nunca soube que seria]  
The memories of me [As lembranças de mim]  
Will seem more like bad dreams [Vão parecer mais sonhos ruins]  
Just a series of blurs [Assim como uma série de borrões]  
Like I never occurred [Como se eu nunca tivesse acontecido]  
Someday you will be loved [Algum dia você sera amada]_

Quando Severus soube que Pettigrew havia entrado para o grupo, teve ganas de esganá – lo. Podiam chamá – lo do que quisessem, mas não era um traidor como Pettigrew. Numa reunião em especial, ele havia tirado a noite para provocar Snape.

- Hey, Ranhoso. – começou, numa imitação precária de James na adolescência. Snape estava sentado numa poltrona na biblioteca dos Lestrange, e ignorou completamente o espião.

- Você não sabe o que eu trouxe para o Mestre… - cantarolou Peter baixinho, fazendo Snape revirar os olhos. Numa coisa Potter tinha razão. Wormtail era um otário.

- Tem cinco minutos. – falou secamente, fechando o livro com calma. Wormtail pareceu um pouco desconfortável com a súbita atenção, e apenas encarou Snape por um momento, apreensivo.

- Eu disse cinco minutos, Pettigrew. – repetiu Snape friamente, e Peter pareceu acordar. Mexeu nos bolsos das vestes e tirou um papel. Não, não um papel. Uma foto.

Quando viu os cabelos ruivos de Lily refulgirem a luz das velas da biblioteca, arrancou a fotografia das mãos de Peter. Era uma foto recente dos Potter (seu peito ardia ao pensar nela como Potter). James e Lily estavam no chão, sentados. Pareciam muito divertidos encarando um boneco. Snape forçou a vista na luz fraca, e notou que o boneco, na verdade era um bebê. Os cabelos pretos não enganavam. Olhou o ambiente. Uma sala bem decorada, com lareira e brinquedos de criança.

Pensou em devolver a foto a Pettigrew com um comentário sarcástico, mas uma pontada antiga o impediu. Refletidos nos olhos de Lily estava o esquecimento. Era como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

_You may feel alone when you're falling asleep [Você pode se sentir solitária quando dormir]  
And everytime tears roll down your cheeks [E cada vez que lágrimas rolarem por suas bochechas]  
But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet [Mas eu sei que seu coração pretence a alguém que você ainda irá conhecer]  
Someday you will be loved [Algum dia você será amada]_

Lágrimas escorriam e se misturavam à chuva que caia. Pelo banco onde ele estava sentado passavam várias crianças trouxas, que não se importavam que ele estivesse ali, encolhido num banco molhado, chorando.

Lily estava morta, e a culpa era sua. Todo seu ideal de revolução tinha se fragmentado completamente, e a culpa o corroia por dentro. Não acreditava que aquilo tinha acontecido.

O vento aumentou, e os balanços antigos à sua frente balançaram sozinhos. Em sua mente, Snape conseguia escutar as risadas de Lily enquanto voava como uma borboleta no ar. Aquele sorriso. Aqueles olhos. Mais lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto.

_You'll be loved you'll be loved [Você será amada, será amada]  
Like you never have known [Como nunca foi]  
The memories of me [As lembranças de mim]  
Will seem more like bad dreams [Vão parecer sonhos ruins]  
Just a series of blurs [Apenas cenas borradas]  
Like I never occurred [Como se eu nunca tivesse acontecido]  
Someday you will be loved [Algum dia você será amada]_

Naquela época, colocara na cabeça que eram de mundos opostos. Como estava errado. Enquanto via as crianças sorrindo para a água e sujando – se na lama, implorava para que tudo fosse um sonho ruim, que ele ainda estivesse no quarto ano, com tempo para mudar sua vida.

_You'll be loved you'll be loved [Você será amada, será amada]  
Like you never have known [Como nunca foi]  
The memories of me [As lembranças de mim]  
Will seem more like bad dreams [Vão parecer mais sonhos ruins]  
Just a series of blurs [Apenas um borrão]  
Like I never occurred [Como se eu nunca tivesse acontecido]  
Someday you will be loved [Algum dia, será amada]  
Someday you will be loved [Algum dia, será amada]_


End file.
